LS13 Shotgun
The LS13 Shotgun (nicknamed "Lucky Strike"), also known as the M13 Semi-Automatic Shotgun, is an ISA weapon that fires a dense cloud of pellets with every shot, as all shotguns do. It is manufactured by the ISA, but is more commonly found in Helghast hands. Design In Killzone, this brutal weapon comes with two distinct firing modes: the first will fire a single shotgun shell, while the second will fire two, increasing firepower at the cost of an higher recoil and a slower rate of fire. The LS13 is one of the most efficient weapons in the game, allowing for multiple kills before requiring a reload. It is lethal at close range, but is also useful at medium range. It is ineffective at long range, leaving the unwary shotgunner exposed to long range weapons. The Shotgun fires a burst of 20 pellets. If all pellets strike the enemy target, it often results in instant death. In close quarters combat, it is a truly deadly weapon. The 20-pellet burst also allows an interesting statistic of accuracy above 100% in multiplayer. It appears again in Killzone Mercenary, but it has been somewhat nerfed: now it has 6 shells on the magazine instead of eight, features iron sights and the rate of fire has been slowed down, making every shot count. On the other hand, compared to the other shotguns found in the game, this is the most effective on medium range and does the most damage per shot. Strategy The weapon is capable of immobilizing almost any opponent, but long reload times will leave its operator vulnerable if chambered ammo is not monitored, and the time it takes to breach a new round every time it's fired also makes the player an easy target. However, the shotgun can be loaded with 8 shells at a time, allowing the operator to get multiple kills before having to reload the weapon. The LS-13 is a very efficient weapon in both campaign and multiplayer in the field of conserving ammunition. Reloads should be performed from a position of safety outside of combat. Reload time can be greatly reduced if the operator reloads the shotgun before all of the ammunition has been used, e.g., reloading the shotgun when there are 4 or more shells remaining will be much quicker than reloading when there is none. Gallery LS13 Shotgun.png Trivia *The LS13 is reminiscent of the Franchi SPAS-12 and its folding stock. *Despite being deemed as semi-automatic, the LS13 is pumped after every shot. *The LS13 has a ridiculous range, but the individual projectiles are so weak that it will barely wound an enemy over long range once they have all spread. *It is one of the few weapons that can decapitate an enemy. *In Killzone, pulling both the primary and the secondary modes at the same time will make it shoot three shells at once, making it able to kill several enemies with one shot. *Oddly enough, in Killzone 2 they seem to eject the shell before being pumped, rather than as it is being pumped. Tips *This weapon is best used by the Infiltrator class in Killzone 3 multiplayer, when in disguise you can shoot people at their backs for indoor objectives and combat. Category:ISA Category:Killzone 2 weapons Category:Killzone 3 weapons Category:Killzone: Mercenary weapons Category:Killzone: Liberation weapons Category:Killzone weapons